1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communications systems and more particularly to methods and apparatus used to prevent the jamming of communications.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Current threat environments for both communication systems and navigation systems, such as GPS, are stressing current capabilities. The military laboratories are already looking at extending the dynamic range of such systems. The FAA has approved GPS guidance for commercial flight path and landing navigation. There have been cases of accidental regional jamming of GPS signals and small hand-held or vehicle-mounted GPS jammers are being used for personal privacy. It is conceivable that commercial airlines may invest in GPS AJ to answer the threat of potential terrorist acts.